fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Iced
|-|Base Form= |-|Ascended Form= |-|Golden Form= Summary Iced (voiced and played by Sam) is the deuteragonist of the RedScotGaming Xenoverse series, rival to the spandexed-up Keanu Reaves Smirf, and alcoholic best friend of Tony. He was originally included in the playthrough due to technical problems involving the PS4 being blocked from recording pre-selected scenes (and entire missions) by the game developers. While this was infuriatingly stupid, it allowed Sam the segue to include his own custom character from the PC version of the game into the series, in what was originally dramatically titled "the Iced Intervention" (flashy intro included). Narratively, Iced took over all responsibilities in battling the time-fucker-upers Towa and Mira since these were the most predominantly blocked scenes. Even after the technical problem was resolved, Iced continued to be the one to fight those characters, with the logic being that while Tony played "damage control", fighting whoever the threat of the day being manipulated by Towa was (Frieza, Cell, Buu etc.) Iced would show up to try and stop the source of the problem. In the aftermath of the Towa and Mira arc, Iced continued to play a number of roles, joining Tony in his quest for prize money during the World Martial Arts Tournament, battling his own alcoholism, returning briefly during the special episode "History of Tony", and heading up a special task-force of Time Patrollers comprised of largely pointless tertiary characters known as the "Clean-Up Squad". Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely higher | At least 3-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Iced Bernhardt Dave Kovacs Origin: RedScotGaming's Dragon Ball Xenoverse Age: At least 70 years old, likely several centuries Gender: Genderless (Referred to as male) Classification: "Frieza Race" member, Elite Time Patroller, former general of the Cold Empire, former Commander of the Clean-Up Squad, former alcoholic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki; at first, he needs a scouter to do so, but he eventually figures out how to do it himself, and in Gold form he can even sense divine ki, which is normally invisible to mortals), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), True Flight, Afterimage Creation, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis, via Frieza Race energy blast), Body Control/Transformation (He possesses more powerful forms, though unlike Frieza, regular Frost Demons in the RSG universe go "up" in terms of form, instead of the Royal Family, which go "down" to conceal their power), Telekinesis, Likely Earth Manipulation (Iced has shown an awareness indicative of the power of the Stones), Longevity, Genius Intelligence, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Super Buu should be capable of performing the Vice Shout through sheer power), Possibly Regeneration (High-Low when going up or down through forms; scaling from Frieza), Fusionism (via the Fusion Dance), Resistance to Time Stop (In Gold form; capable of resisting Senasu's Time Stop technique, which is nearly identical to Hit's) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, likely higher (Vastly superior to the likes of anime King Vegeta, who can do this, as a general of King Cold's personal guard, should be in a similar league to Captain Ginyu) | At least Galaxy level+ (Consistently overpowered Mira in each one of their encounters, who was completely confident he could defeat both Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Majin Buu) | Universe level+ (Should be as strong, if not stronger than Tony in his base form after his battle with Antony, who still vastly outclasses the likes of Cabba and Frost, and could even pressure Hit with his Potential Unleashed. Should also be stronger than Max, as Whis took absolutely no heed of him in favor of Iced, despite the former having kept up with an enraged Beerus who was not holding back) | Universe level+ (Far stronger than before, even without his Golden form, he is capable of keeping up with Golden Frieza and Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | Universe level+ (Vastly more powerful than before, was capable of beating both Golden Frieza and a Metal Cooler amped up immensely by dark energy. One of the strongest characters in the series, and possibly comparable to God Tony) | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Battled and eventually killed Azrai at the very peak of his strength, while his core was overloading with so much energy that it could potentially take out both Universe 6 and 7 due to their proximity) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be superior to base Ginyu Saga Goku, who is this fast, and comparable to Captain Ginyu himself) | Massively FTL+ (Vastly superior to the likes of base Goku, who can cross the Afterlife at 2.45 Quadrillion c, and should be comparable, if not superior, to Kid Buu, who was fast enough to travel through and destroy a galaxy) | Massively FTL+ (Should be far swifter than the likes of Cabba or Frost, and possibly comparable to Hit pre-Pure Progress) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before, should be swifter than Saiyan Beyond God Goku and Final Form Frieza, and even managed to keep up relatively easily with them in their Super Saiyan Blue and Golden forms) | Massively FTL+ (Far swifter than before, and can easily outpace opponents such as Supervillain Golden Frieza) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Azrai) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Far stronger than Saiyan Saga Piccolo, who could lift a pyramid with telekinesis) | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, likely higher | At least Galactic | Universal+ | Universal+ | Universal+ | At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, likely higher | At least Galaxy level+ | Universe level+ | Universe level+ | Universe level+ | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high. Like many other fighters, he is capable of fighting for an extremely extended period of time against opponents comparable or even far stronger than him. Can fight even after taking an unreal amount of punishment from many different fights with many powerful foes, and still keep being sent on missions. Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Galactic with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Universal+ with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Universal+ with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Universal+ with energy blasts | Standard melee range. At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal with energy blasts Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Iced is considered the smartest of the three main protagonists, and is known as "the man with the plan" due to his tactical nature. He is also a brilliant scientific mind, having a deep and complete understanding of the multiverse, and possessing knowledge on how to traverse most of it unhindered. He is also a good investigator, as he was the only one who tried and somewhat succeed in uncovering hints and leads on the true nature and goals of the mysterious Antony) Weaknesses: An extreme alcoholic that drinks to the hampering of his higher brain functions, and as a result, also extremely depressive. However, this is no longer a problem since he has been clean for 2 years. PIS (In one occasion, got killed from a brick thrown from the Elder "Creepy" Kai) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with being a member of the Frieza Race, ki is the reasons for Iced's incredible superhuman abilities, and he is capable of condensing this energy into various techniques. * Kamehameha: An energy wave technique used by practically every "good" fighter in the series, so of course Iced uses it as well. In particular, Iced has an affinity for the One-Handed Kamehameha used by Future Gohan. * Final Kamehameha: An extremely powerful beam of energy created by the combination of the Kamehameha and the Final Flash. Usually reserved to Iced's Golden form, it is his most powerful technique. * Blue Hurricane: A move lovingly borrowed from the Ginyu Force member Burter. A vortex of blue ki that is created through rapid mid-air spinning motion that continuously damages enemies. * Death Beam: Like Tony, Frieza, and presumably many other members of his race, Iced frequently utilizes the Death Beam, an extremely concentrated beam of energy that can easily pierce a target's body. Frost Demon Physiology: Although not a monstrously powerful mutant like his former bosses, Iced still possesses various perks associated with his specific nature as a member of the Frieza Race, such as a prehensile tail, paralyzing ki blasts and the ability to breathe in space. He also possesses the ability to transform, though unlike Frieza or other members of the Royal Family, he creates new forms to increase his power, instead of creating them to limit said power. * Super Evolution: After a presumably intense training regiment, Iced was able to evolve beyond his natural form, transforming into a higher state nigh-identical to that of Coolers fifth form, though far smaller. In this form, he is far more powerful than before. * Ultimate Evolution: After observing the transformations of Tony and Frieza, Iced, either actively or subconsciously, Iced strived to achieve a form comparable to them. After 2 years of presumably intense training, Iced had achieved his goal, and showcased the capability to transform into a form identical in function to Frieza's Golden form, though he showcased far greater stamina and mastery of the form than Frieza at the time of his debut, presumably due to the far greater time stamp associated with his training to achieve said form. The form is extremely powerful, and is considered the greatest ace in the Time Patrol's sleeve until Tony later gained a Golden form of his own. Key: History of Tony | Xenoverse 1 | Xenoverse 2 (Base) | Ascended Form | Golden Form | All-Time Tournament Note: In regards to this character's incompatibility with the main Xenoverse series scaling, please refer to this blog. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragon Ball Category:Internet Category:RedScotGaming's Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Geniuses Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Crabwhale's pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2